


Jealousy

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: After seeing Bumblebee as a blimp, Ironhide decides that he can outdo him.
Kudos: 2





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Ironhide sighed as he drove into the NEST base, wanting to get back into his hab suite and relax. He had had a long and boring day, and now all he wanted to do was kick back and relax. His train of though was interrupted as he saw a massive yellow blimp in the sky. Strange, NEST never had blimps over their base in case they drew attention to themselves. He took a closer look and burst out laughing, shaking and bouncing on his shocks. It turned out that the massive blimp hovering over him was none other than Bumblebee!

It didn’t take long for an idea to form in his head. If Bumblebee could be a large blimp, then so could he! Driving over to a nearby air pump, Ironhide activated his holoform, setting about making himself as big as the Camaro. He opened his gas cap and grabbed the end of the hose, before jamming it into his fuel port and setting in on full. He then disengaged his holoform and sat there eagerly, grinning as he heard his alt form creak and groan. He couldn’t wait until he was floating in the sky alongside his old friend!

His interior was the first to start inflating, with the soft black leather seats beginning to grow, the stitching creaking and groaning in protest. The dashboard began to follow suit, the plastic creaking and groaning as it tried to accommodate all the air that was being pumped into it. His headliner began to swell up and strain as it tried to hold in all the air filling it. The floor and inner door panels started to bloat up as well, causing Ironhide to wiggle in excitement, his large GMC Topkick form rocking from side to side, the suspension creaking loudly.

The large Autobot’s exterior was the next thing to blow up with air, as the doors started to fill up with air from the pump, causing the handles to slowly sink into the doors, until they were nothing more than four thin slits, which would make it difficult if any human wanted to open his doors. The smokestacks began to bloat up as well, with Ironhide snickering, before he started laughing at how large he was getting. His big black tyres were starting to swell up as well, the large tyres starting to fold over as the rubber grew rapidly.

The rugged truck was now starting to look more like a cartoon, with the front and rear bumpers starting to swell up as well. The front bumper bulged outwards, the large plastic bumper swelling, causing the lights and indicators to shrink as the metal and plastic continued to bulge, until they were nothing but thin slits. The rear bumper and the tailgate were the next to fill up with air, causing the Autobot logo on the tailgate to swell up. He groaned and shuddered as his bumpers continued to grow, making him to look more and more like a cartoon.

His interior continued to swell up, the seats and the headliner getting closer and closer to maximum capacity, the fabric and stitching groaning and straining in protest. It was creaking and struggling, on the verge of bursting. Ironhide was so big that he was starting to float into the air. It didn’t take him long to realise what was happening, and he laughed again as he noticed everything starting to get smaller. His dashboard was at maximum capacity, and his seats were being crushed by his ballooned dashboard and the headliner. He groaned again as his seats overstuffed creaked again.

The underside of the Topkick began to bulge and round out. It began to follow the original pattern of his interior and exterior, swelling up rapidly until it was round, just like his bumpers. His tyres began to pulse as they continued to grow until they were hanging there like large black pancakes as Ironhide continued to grow as the air continued to pump into the already fat truck. He couldn’t just how fat he had gotten. If he wanted Lennox to drive him anywhere, then he would have a hard time. The mech sighed in relief, feeling rather pleased.

A massive bubble of air travelled from the pump, into the hose, and then into Ironhide’s already bloated form, causing his already massive aft to bwomp outwards, causing him to look like a blimped parody of his former self. He couldn’t care less though because he was loving every second of it. Every second that he was being pumped with air was another second closer to being the same size, if not bigger than Bumblebee! Unable to keep a straight face anymore, the fat mech burst out laughing at his now massively overinflated aft, which wobbled and bounced from side to side.

A second huge air bubble was pumped into Ironhide, making him groan as his entire truck form was pushed outwards, making him look like a massive truck blimp. He sighed as he continued to float into the air before a popping noise was heard. For a split second, he was terrified that part of him had ruptured and something was leaking, before he realised that it was the air hose, which had finally popped out of his gas cap. Either it had run out of air, or he had had tugged it out, but it didn’t bother him.

Bumblebee was currently in carblimp bliss, and he groaned as he continued to float over the base. What he didn’t count on was Ironhide inflating himself so he could join the fat Camaro up there. He let out a yelp as he felt something to bump into him, and he quickly looked around, feeling rather shocked as he saw Ironhide’s massive truck floating alongside him. Before he could ask the mech what he was doing up there, he was cut off when Ironhide unintentionally let out a loud and brassy fart which rocked the mech’s GMC form, making it shake.


End file.
